The aim of this study is to investigate the utility of power spectral analysis as a clinical tool for evaluating GMH/IVH among premature newborns. The hypothesis is that GMHN/IVH is associated with decreased heart rate variability. Comparisons of heart rate variability with and without various grades of GMH/IVH will be made.